gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2012 GP2 Season
2012 Sepang Feature Race | lastround = 2012 Marina Bay Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Davide Valsecchi | natchamp = ITA | champwins = 4 | champpoles = 2 | champlaps = 5 | champpoints = 247 | drive2 = Luiz Razia | driver2nat = BRA | drive2wins = 4 | drive2poles = 0 | drive2laps = 2 | drive2points = 222 | drive3 = Esteban Gutiérrez | driver3nat = MEX | drive3wins = 3 | drive3poles = 0 | drive3laps = 5 | drive3points = 176 | teamchamp = DAMS | teamchampnat = FRA | teamchampwins = 4 | teamchamppoles = 2 | teamchamplaps = 5 | teamchamppoints = 342 | team2 = Lotus GP | team2nat = FRA | team2wins = 5 | team2poles = 2 | team2laps = 6 | team2points = 336 | team3 = Arden International | team3nat = GBR | team3wins = 4 | team3poles = 0 | team3laps = 2 | team3points = 226 | previous = 2011 | next = 2013}} The 2012 GP2 Season, otherwise known as the 2012 FIA GP2 Series Championship, was the eighth season of the FIA GP2 Series, staged between the 24 March and 23 September 2012 across Asia and Europe. The season was the first since the full merger of the GP2 Series and GP2 Asia Series, and the first to feature a revised scoring system. Romain Grosjean would be listed as the defending Champion of the GP2 Series ahead of the 2012 campaign, but was unable to defend his crown due to the Series' rules. Barwa Addax Team, meanwhile, were able to defend their maiden Teams Championship, and hence hired Johnny Cecotto, Jr. and Josef Král to lead their line-up. Luiz Razia and Davide Valsecchi would prove to be the early season pace setters, with Razia claiming victory at the opening race, while the Italian racer secure three in the first five races. James Calado and Tom Dillmann were also early season winners, before the Series headed to Europe for the majority of the campaign. Razia mounted a mid-season challenge for the title, claiming victories in Barcelona, Valencia and Silverstone. The Brazilian racer duly led the Series after his Silverstone victory, and continued to lead until Valsecchi claimed his fourth win the season at the penultimate round in Monza. Valsecchi ultimately claimed the title at the season finale in Singapore, defeating Razia by 25 points. The Brazilian himself was 46 ahead of third placed Esteban Gutiérrez, with the Mexican having claimed two victories. There were eleven winners across the 2012 season, with Max Chilton, Giedo van der Garde, Marcus Ericsson, Cecotto, Jolyon Palmer and Luca Filippi all collecting victories alongside the top three. In the Teams Championship, meanwhile, it was Valsecchi's team DAMS that claimed the crown, beating Lotus GP by just six points in the finale. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2012 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2012 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: ** Dillmann drove the #20 Rapax car during the Valencia round. Standings 2012 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2012 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2012 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2012 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons